The Enraged Behemoth
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Elsword was ordered to give the El Wind to Vapor to check the purify of the stone. However, thing had gone out unexpectedly and Elsword was sent back to the past where chaos occured in Sander, and the knight once again faces against the legendary beast, Behemoth. (Small romance between RS and Aduran. Why not a couple with NPC?) My first story. Please read and review.


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword.**

 **Class: Elsword - Rune Slayer**

"Yo, Vapor-obaa- Vapor!" The certain spiky red hair called but suddenly fix himself as the young lady stared at him angrily.

"You kid never show respect to me, do you?" Vapor complained as she turned to him "Did you bring the El Wind stone with you? And where's others?"

"They said they have something else in their mind so they left." he said "You need something?"

"No, i'm just curious." Vapor replied. The alchemist then begins examinating the crystal. She chanted her spell and the stone glows after that as it flows in the air.

"Hn... The crystal looks fine, after what Karis did to it, though i see a small sight of dark inside." Vapor said while staring at the stone.

"Is it bad?" Elsword said a little bit concern.

"Not much. Anduran can fix it-" Vapor said but cut short as the stone suddenly glows brighter, getting attention of both ol-young lady and swordsman.

"W-Wait! What's going on!" Elsword yelled out in suprise but none answer as the light completely consumed the knight. A moment later, the light died down. Vapor recovered from the shock by the adnormal event and looked around, but no sight of red knight could be found.

"Ugh... my head." The red knight groaned.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice said.

Elsword slowly opened his eyes and looked at the person until he recognized.

"V-Vegar?!" to say, the knight was shock.

"Are you new here? I didn't recognize you." Vegar said, also examinated Elsword.

Elsword just looks at Vegar. He looks younger than last time he met.

A loud roar appeared as Elsword saw something that he didn't want to face it again. Behemoth is alive right before his eyes and rampaging the sand village.

Vegar noticed the sacred beast is on the move and clicked his tongue "Tsk! Behemoth is on the loose! We need to seal it immediately! I need your help right now!"

Elsword is confused. He saw the battle of trock and sand warriors all over the sand and how Behemoth is alive. Vegar held his shoulder and shook him, woke him "Look, i know you are confused right now, so are we. But i need your strength to stop Behemoth before it's going to destroy the village! So are you ready?!"

Elsword snapped himself. He looks at Vegar who stares at him, waiting for his answer and turns to Behemoth. He narrowed his eyes and said "I don't know what happened but i won't let that thing destroy Elrios again!"

Vegar is a little bit confused as Elsword said again, but shrugged it off as he released him "Good. Grab your sword and join us! May the Wind bless you, soldier! Now move!"

Elsword quickly picked up his sword and rushed to the battle.

* * *

\- Sword Fire -

\- Phoenix Talon -

\- Wind Blade -

\- Sword Wave -

\- Storm Blade -

Elsword took down a trock and engaged another one. He narrowed his eyes, thinking how many of them he has to fight as another wave of trocks attacks. Elsword slashed the trock who rushed at him. He turned and looked at Behemoth which were rampaging the battle field, then he found out the trocks appeared all over the back of the sacred beast and jumped down.

"Vegar! Is there anyway to stop Behemoth?" Elsword asked the assassin.

Vegar rushed after the trock behind and quickly back-stabbed, instantly killing it "There's an elite priest team behind the Behemoth 500 meters and started creating the wind sealing ritual-" He was cut off as the enrage trock suddenly slashed at him, but soon found dead as Vegar paid back by a quick thrust to its chest. He threw it aside and continued his words "-to seal it. Anduran will be the one doing sealing ritual. Our mission is to set up the sealing device and protect it until she finishes the ritual."

Elsword nodded. Both reached at the destination and was holding back the wave of trocks as the priests were busy making the seal tower. Once the tower is completed, a priest leader chanted his spell and activates the sealing. The wind slowly appeared and completely surrounded the sealing, protecting the sand warrior from trocks.

"Last one done!"

Vegar nodded and turned to the Elite Priest Team, hoping they manages to reach the Behemoth. However, he never expected a group of dark trocks surrounding them. His men was defeated by them and soon the Wind's priestess .

"The Priestess is in danger! We need to hurry!"

Elsword saw that and quickly heads to where the priestess is. Vegar awed as Elsword runs at the speed that matchs the wind and cut down the number of trocks on the way.

\- Phoenix Talon -

He summoned the legendary phoenix to cast himself the speed to reach in time.

"Back Off!"

\- Sword Fire -

He struck down and stabbed the sword into the ground, emitting the flame and spreading around him and Anduran, burning down the dark trocks.

"Hey, are you alright?" Elsword asked after saving her.

Anduran was surprised for a moment and quickly regained her consciousness and replied "I'm fine, thanks to your help. I need to regroup my men and begin the assault on Behemoth." She returned to the group of priest busy creating wind "Tuadin! How's the wind sealing?"

"Alsmost done!" The guardian replied.

The red knight stood along the line defense and held back the horde of trocks. Anduran joined the priest and began her spell.

"It's done!" Baryoun said.

"Now!" Vegar yelled.

\- I call upon thee, the mighty of the wind goddess, lend thy power protect us from the sacred beast, Sealing -

Behemoth roared in pain as multiple wind seals appear around it, halting its move. Vegar, having the chance, took out the flare and shot into the sky, signaling.

"There's the signal. All ships, Lock It Down!"

All over the sky filled with battleships surrounding Behemoth. One by one, the battleship shot the chained harpoon spear at it and retrained.

"Those spears can't hold much more longer, we need to act right now. Head to the ship, we will begin our assault. Baryoun, Tuardin, you two guard the main sealing tower while me, this man and Anduran will get to the ship."

"Roger!"

"The rest of you, on me!"

Vegar, Elsword and Anduran heading to the ship landing nearby suddenly got pinned back by the appearance of Archon Cerberus. The three stopped, both Elsword and Vegar raising their weapon while Anduran steping back, guarded by sand warriors.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

Back to the present, Vapor was having hard time explaining the situation to the El gang as they were back, along side with Anduran who came to Sander village to check the stone.

"Like i said, he just disappeared right the light died down. i don't know how." Vapor said, getting annoyed by the persistant of purple hair mage.

Anduran was looking at the El Wind stone and found the slight dark inside as Vapor said to her. However she noticed the dark is slowly shrinking smaller.

By then, she realized something.

"Could it be..."

* * *

"I have to admit it that this one is tough." Elsword panted as he watched the Archon Cerberus roar, dying. The red hair ignored it and soon reached the battleship.

The ladder soon threw from above. Anduran climbed first, after her were Vegar and Elsword.

"On Aboard!" the rider yelled out before he took the ship go upward and head to the Behemoth.

Elsword put his sword back to his sheath and looked at where the ship is heading. Behemoth is being retrained mostly by chains seals. He didn't know how long they can hold the awaken beast as it is trying to free itself from them.

Anduran stepped near Elsword and stared at it, wondered "How can a sleeping beast suddenly wake up?"

Elsword turned where Anduran was, curious "What do you mean?"

"The sacred beast, Behemoth, only wakes up when the El wind stone is containminated completely. But that's impossible. I always keep it in check every week and yet, it happens right here." Anduran said in disbelief.

Elsword turned to it again "We won't know until we find out what is going on." Elsword said and turned around, returning to Vegar for more details of the assault.

"Hey!" Anduran called.

Elsword turned around and replied "What?"

"You haven't told me what is your name!"

"Ah, sorry, my name is Elsword, Elsword Sieghart. Please to meet you." Elsword introduced and bowed.

"Elsword? What a cute name~" She giggled.

"A-Ah thanks, milady." Elsword blushed by her compliment.

"Call me Anduran." She smiled.

Vegar and the other guardian, Tariq, stepped out the room after preparing all they need for the final plan. Tariq noticed the red hair man standing beside the priestess. Being curious, he asked Vegar "Hey, who is that?"

"A prophecy in her forseen." He smirked in reply.

"Alright, we need to clear the area and protect the priest team while they are doing sealing ritual, make sure none interrupt them. Got it?" Vegar said his plan final time, which the sand warriors, including Elsword nod.

"I will go first!" Elsword volunteered and jumped out of the the ship.

\- Sword Fire -

Elsword charged his sword, ignited flame and strikes down on the horde of dark trocks. Those trocks have no time in resistance as they are burned by the flame. Elsword noticed another wave of enermy coming to him. They outnumbered him and surrounded by jumping at him, stacking up.

\- Storm Blade -

But only get killed by multiple blades stabbing them.

After a moment, Elsword gave a signal, telling the area is clear. Vegar nodded and signaled the others to land above Behemoth.

"Nice work, Elsword." Anduran said, smiling,

"Good work, Elsword. Now, we will get to the top of Behemoth and start there." Vegar said "Troop! Charge!"

"HOOOAAAHHH!"

The battle began.

While the warriors engaged the trock, Elsword, Anduran and the guardians are heading to the top for the sealing. Elsword and Vegar engaged the trock while Tariq stayed back to protect the priestess. They soon arrived the top.

"Alright." Anduran said and looked at the elite priest team "Form the circle and begin."

The team did what she told. They stood in circle while Anduran stood in the middle. All of them chant the spell in an ancient language.

Elsword, Vegar and Tariq are getting themselve busy with trocks as they are rushing at the priest team. Tariq specialized in close combat using knuckle to punch the trock back. He slided through them and cut down while kicked one of unfortunate trocks at the end of the slide and sent them to red hair knight who gladly slashed down. Elsword held his sword with both hands and charged at them, pushed them back, then he summoned a big blue sword from above and struck down on them, exploded after that. Vegar, well, the name Assassin Leader is not just for show, sneaked behind trocks and stabbed them, causing bleeding, then he came for the next target and quickly slit its throat mercilessly. abbadoning the slowly dying trock, he held the dagger and suddenly threw at Elsword who ducked in time and let the dagger stab the one behind him, killing it.

"The ritual is almost done, hold them back, comrade!"

Elsword had to go full power as the sand warriors may not hold back another wave of trocks. He took out the blue-like crystal with yellow metal around it.

"Everyone, stay back!" He warned and crushed the crystal into her palm. The El crystal slowly went through his body, giving the power El.

"I Will Show You The Power Of Rune!"

Elsword channels all his energy, creates a blackhole in the air, sucking all trocks into it. Runes appear all around them with multiple blades implanting.

"It's over..."

He folded his palm and the blackhole exploded.

Both Vegar and Tariq were stuck in awe.

All energy inside Elsword given by El's essensial faded away, wasted for his last skill.

After the fiery battle, the elite team has done the ritual and for a moment, a big, blue seal appeared around Behemoth and locked down it. Behemoth roars and fell down as the second seal did the same. Elsword the wind warrior was unstable and had to kneel down to keep balance.

"it's over?" one of the wind warriors asked.

"It is."

The yell of cheer soon went off. Tariq and Vegar came to check the priest team. Anduran is tired after the ritual and was sitting near the stone, back leaning on it. Elsword did the same as Vegar and Tariq and saw her condition.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She need rest."

that was all the medic of wind said.

Elsword signed in relief.

The battleships came to picked up the remain of the survival, or the lifeless body of sacrified soldiers in order to make a proper burial. The battle has taken away half of the wind's military force with injures and deaths. Elsword showed great sadness to the fallen sodiers and stayed silent.

"All aboard!"

"Anduran, let's go."

Vegar, staying at the ladder, called the priestess to aboard but she walked around the Wind Seal that's the result of the ritual.

"Hold on, i need to modify something." She replied and uses her finger to draw the seal.

But then, her eyes widened as she realized something.

"The battle is not over yet..."

Elsword, hearing what she said, turned around in confused "What do you mean?"

Anduran stood up and run to the ship, yelling "Get out of here, now!"

Behemoth suddenly roars again, but more louder and more violently. The strong wind started blowing, making the ship lose balance and slowly part away from Behemoth.

"What are you doing?! Get back to Behemoth!" Vegar yelled to the rider.

"Sir, the wind is too strong! if we go back, it will tear our ship!" he said.

"We have to bring the priestess back! Get that ship back now!"

Elsword, on the other hand, just keeps quiet and jumped off the ship, giving confused to Vegar and Tariq.

\- Iron Body -

He braced himself for the impact, knowing that it's gonna be painful. He landed not far from Anduran, but the impact sure leaves the crate behind.

The Wind Priestess ran to him as he slowly stood up "You alright, Elsword?"

"Yeah, it's hurt a lot but i'm ok." He replied.

"I found out Behemoth is not in rage on purpose. It's controlled by something inside the heart. We have to take it away from Behemoth!"

"But how?!"

Anduran clasped her hands and chanted spell again.

\- I call for the spirit of the Wind, save us from the chaos of darkness, Sylphid -

As she called, the small lights came down and appeared before Elsword and Anduran, revealed to be the wind spirit, Sylphid.

"I see the situation is getting bad."

"We need you to send us to the Behemoth's head."

Elsword was shock "Wait, what?"

"Elsword, the only way to stop Behemoth is get rid of the manifestation inside the heart. That will calm the beast. Only myself can't do it. i need your help." Anduran explained.

"..." Elsword went silent for a moment, letting the information sinking into his mind before answered "Alright, i'm ready."

Anduran bowed in appreciation "Thank you, Elsword. Now Sylphid, let's go."

the wind spirit charged a light ball into his palms and casted over both Elsword and Anduran. They disappeared and so as Sylphid.

"Where did they go?" from above, Tariq asked in confused.

The two reappeared before Behemoth which was roaring in anger.

"I will begin to extract the manifestation, you have to do whatever you can to get rid of it." Anduran said and began her extraction.

Elsword withdrew his sword and waits for it. The moment Behemoth stopped roaring, something's growing from the head of it. Elsword freaked out as he saw what Anduran called the manifestation.

"i will keep it away from Behemoth as long as i can." Anduran said.

"Got it!"

Elsword charged forward. The manifestation noticed the presence of the red hair knight and created waves of dark energy toward him. He barely dodged it as the strong wind blows pass him, making him nearly unable to fight or defend. Another wave of energy struck and Elsword got scratchs all over this body.

"Damn it! At this rate, i'm gonna be defeated by it." Elsword cursed.

 _"You have to blend youself with the wind."_

"Anduran?"

 _"You have to let your body harmony with the wind, become one."_

Elsword closed his eyes, imaginating the wind stop blowing. Slowly, he feels the wind weaker and weaker until he can't feel it anymore.

"Yosh! Let's do it!"

* * *

Back to the present

Anduran is putting the stone back to the sacred palace where it points to the sleeping beast, Behemoth. She never stops staring at it, thinking about the slight dark inside the stone and the mysterious disappearance of red knight and El Search Party leader. Her hands clasped, fingers interwined each other while praying.

"Please be safe, my knight..."

A moment later, the El Search Party minus the leader entered the chamber where Anduran is praying. Anduran turned around, already expected them to come as she told them.

"You arrived. Come, i will tell you."

Unknown to her, the once blue sky outside was slowly covered by dark cloud as the wind begin to blow.

* * *

\- Sword Fire -

\- Flame Geyser -

\- Splash Explosion -

\- Rising Slash -

\- Storm Blade -

He unleased all his attacks toward the manifestation, but barely damaged as it just keeps attacking him back. the enrage soul summoned another shadow claw and scratched Elsword, dodged it a second late and got wounded at his leg.

"Kuk!" He cursed, holding bleeding leg.

"Elsword!" Anduran yelled before she left her position, breaking the spell she was doing. The enrage soul saw this and took the oppotunity to possess the Behemoth.

"Anduran... You shouldn't come here." Elsword groaned in pain.

"Hold still, you are bleeding." Anduran told him. The priestess placed her palm and chants her spell. Elsword senses the calm feeling from her and the wound on his leg is gone. "I don't care as long as you can stop the manifestation. I would sacrify myself to get the peace!"

Elsword went silent before the priestess' words. He never expected the girl could go this far for the peace of Elrios and for him. He admires for her brave.

"It's done."

Elsword stood up and regain his balance. The injure disappeared as she said.

"Thanks, Anduran." He smiled in graceful.

"You can thank me later, now go get the manifestation." Anduran replied

"You got that-" He smirked but soon frowned and hugged her. Anduran yelped in surprise by his strange move. Elsword, while holding Anduran, jumped out where he and Anduran stood. In an instant, the sound of big bang appeared.

The manifestion took control and use Behemoth's head which was free and slammed its head down on them. Both could have got full hit by it if is wasn't for Elsword to realize the shadow cover them. Anduran closed her eyes tightly, scared.

"You can open your eyes now, Anduran."

Hearing the voice of red knight, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the red fiery eyes staring at her, his face closer to hers. Anduran was on top of him, both hands touching his chest while Elsword wrapped his arms her.

The wind priestess blushed by her position and quickly stood up. Elsword did after her, having a tint of red on his face before he opened his mount "Now we are even."

Anduran stared at him for a moment before smiling in return. She turned to Behemoth and began her extraction again. The enrage soul came out forcefully once again and completely parted away from the body of the sacred beast. Elsword took the chance and rushed at it.

\- Storm Blade -

\- Triple Geysers -

\- Phoenix Talon -

\- Luna Blade -

Elsword unleased all his powerful skills on manifestation. The enrage soul barely countered his attacks, and created multiple dark energy waves to push the knight back, but no use as he dodged them all.

"A trick can't work third time!"

He stabbed his sword through its chest, hitting the soul deep inside.

"I got it!"

\- The anger of the Behemoth, destruction of Elrios, begone from the existense and bring peace to the continent -

Anduran chanted her spell and channeled her El wind energy to Elsword and went through the Enrage manifestation. The roar went off as Elsword took the soul inside it and revealed the containminated. The energy faded away slowly as the soul shattered and came to nothing, so as the enrage manifesatation.

Behemoth went silent and limp. The beast finally is in peace and goes to sleep.

* * *

Casulo Tribal Village, at night.

The celebration occured for the win against Behemoth. The village held a big party with the join of Sander Chief who attributed to the battle along with Karu. Now both of them sitting on the top of the platform where it gave a full view whilte the guardians joined along with their team.

The hero, whoever, stood at the balcony of the palace where he could see the beautiful night outside, thinking himself that he didn't recognize another presense behind him.

"Hey."

Elsword broke his view and turned around to see the Wind Priestess standing there, wearing the green silk-cloth wrapping around her body, her hair let loose.

"What do you think about this clothes?" Anduran asked slyly.

Elsword stared at her for a moment before he said "Beautiful..."

"*giggle* I'm glad you like it." She smiled and then joined Elsword in the balcony "Why don't you join with the others? Karu wants to see you."

"Actually, i was waiting for you." He said and approached Anduran.

"How nice~"

They both stared at each other for a long time. Anduran could feel the heat inside her growing up as her heart beating fast. Elsword didn't say a word as he touched her cheek, feeling the same way as she was. Anduran didn't know why but her arms just moved on their own and the last thing she did, she pulled him and clasped her mount on his. Elsword didn't resist but instead, he kissed her back. Anduran pulled him closer to deepen her kiss and licked his lower lip, begging to enter in which he allowed. Slowly they had their tongue tasting each other.

Both broke the kiss, needing air to breath. They both stared

"When will you go...?" Anduran broke the silence between them.

"Tomorrow... I have to return, to help restore the El."

"I see..." She said, her voice lower and sad "I wish you could be with me, be my knight. It's your fault that you made me fall for you, baka."

"I know." he said, patting her hair "But i can return with you when the peace finally comes."

"You better keep your promise or Karu will hunt you down if you don't." Anduran joked.

Elsword laughed at her joke "Don't worry."

"Let's go, they are waiting for us!" Anduran said and pulled him outside the palace to join the party with village.

Elsword run after her, feeling excited.

* * *

Midnight, Anduran's room.

While the Wind Priestess is sleeping peacefully with her knight beside her, Elsword stared at her face and couldn't help but smile. She's cute when she sleeps. Elsword got up and stepped out the bed quietly, equipped his armor and sword. He walked to the door and opened it.

The village is quiet at night with all the light gone. The single light that moves on the way is the spirit of wind, Sylphid walking along with the red knight. As they went far enough, Sylphid turned around and faced Elsword.

"So you ready?" the spirit asked.

"..." Elsword went silent. He looked back where the Caluso Tribal village is, where his future wife is.

"I'm ready."

Sylphid nodded before he started casting the spell on him. The light once again consumed him and his existence disapeared.

At morning, Anduran woke up to find the red hair knight gone. She knew he had left during her sleep. The priestess got up and head to the bathroom to change her outfit. She stepped out in her usual form and went to the window. She stared at the land of sand where it's used to be a battlefield against Behemoth. Memories came to her as she remembered the fight Elsword and she did along side.

Anduran sighed, knowing that she would never see the red knight again. She turned around and was about to leave the room, until something caught her eyes. On the table, she found a small note along with the necklace. She picked it up, getting a look at it. It has the symbol of phoenix. She looked at the note and read its content.

 _"I will leave it to you. One day, i will come and take it back from you. And when i do, i won't leave your side, not anymore. So wait for me, my future wife. - Elsword "_

Anduran smiled, a warm smile. She put the letter in her closet and wears the necklace on.

"I will wait for you, my future husband."

* * *

Anduran from the present, after telling the El gang about the past and told them he will be back soon, they left, relieved that he's ok. She smiled and looked at the necklace. Then suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind with a voice that she recognized.

"I told you that i will come back for you,"

Anduran giggled and leaned back on the person she loves "I know. I always trust my knight."

Elsword returned from the past and now having his love in his arms. Anduran turned around to see her lover's face, a calm yet fiery red eyes she knew staring at her, before she wrapped his neck and pulled him for a deep kiss.

"How long have i gone?" Elsword asked.

"4 hours since you went to the past." She replied "You know you always cause a mess to your team."

He chuckled "Who know?"

"Come on, Elsword. Go and meet them. They are waiting for you." Anduran said and then pushed him to the door.

After the moment, Elsword was bombarded my numerous questions from his El team, Vapor who was shock to see him back. Elsword told him the story of the ancient battle between the sand warriors and the legendary beast, Behemoth. Vapor soon remembered the untold story of the stranger joining the battle and helped the priestess restore the peace to Sander.

Two days later, the El Search Party parted away Sander to find El Lady. That made the wind priestess sad again, but she shrugged it off, believing that her knight will return to her.

5 years later...

Sander has changed a lot. Both Sander village and Caluso Tribal village now grouped with each other and expanded. Kelano, the Leader of Harpy, gained the fully trust from human and slowly associated with them, that also made the security more tight.

Anduran had also grown up to be a beautiful lady. Her hair grew longer, reaching her back. The ocean eyes glows shiny. The wind priestess does the ritual to purify the El Wind stone every week.

When she's done, she left the El Wind stone alone in the Ritual Room where it is well-guarded by Casulo warriors and Harpies. Anduran returned to her room and fell on her bed.

"Ah... So boring." She mumbled. Five years had changed and there's no news about the El search party and Elsword. During these 5 years, she never stopped thinking about the red hair knight. She had asked Karu if he had any news about Elsword, but he shook his head, telling that the scouts had lost their sight after they had gone and no information about where they are.

Time passed and still no news about them. Anduran slowly felt desperation and sadness, almost forgot to purify the El Wind stone, which could have made another disaster to the Sander if Vegar didn't tell her in time.

Vegar, having noticed the condition Andura was, had asked Karu if he could send a team to find any news about Elsword so that she could be relief. The chieftan agreed since he also noticed her feeling for the red knight. Time passed again, but turned into better as Vegar had received the news which revealed where Elsword was, Lanox. Anduran was happy that her knight is still alive and got a letter from him.

Now, 5 years has passed. Anduran looked at the phoenix necklace, thinking about him.

* * *

Vegar was currently on the border of Sander, doing guardshift. The peace has come to the Elrios so he didn't have much works to do beside training newbie.

"Vegar, someone is coming." One of the guards said.

The assassin turned around and looked where he pointed. There, he saw a figure in the cloak, his face covered with mask and having something large on his back.

The person is walking to him closer. Vegar has a better look on his face until the stranger stood before him.

"Take off you mask and state your business here." Vegar spoke up.

The stranger did what he told and pulled off his mask. He let out a smirk as he saw the reaction Vegar showed on his face.

* * *

At night

Anduran returned to her room from the chamber of wind. Her body was covered in sweet. She took off the necklace and place it on the bed before heading to the bathroom. Unknown to her, someone sneaks in while she's taking bath and took the necklace without alerting the guards outside. The priestess changed her priest form to white night gown and dried her hair with towel.

Once she reached the bed, she looked back at the necklace but it was gone. The girl are panic and trying to look around to find her precious necklace, only to see a small note.

 _To the balcony_.

She read it and confused, but doing so. She stepped out the balcony and gasped as she saw her phoenix necklace hanging on the small tree and another not attached.

 _Got you!_

Before she could react, a pair of arms sneaked behind and wrapped her in surprise. The girl gasped and was about to slap whoever dares to touch the Priestess of the Wind until the voice spoke you.

"It's good to see you again, my priestess."

Her eyes widened, hearing the voice of the man she was longing to see again. She turned around and take a long of the man. He has a red spiky hair grown long and red eyes, smiling at him.

"Elsword...?"

"Your and your knight only, your majesty." He broke the hug and bowed before her.

She took a look at him again. He had grown up from a teenager to adult man, a bit taller than her. She rushed at him and hugged him again, sobbed a little.

"You baka! You know i have been waiting for you these 5 years!"

He chuckled and hugged, hand patting her hair "Hey, i did send you a letter, but i admit it i didn't send you often."

"You Idiot!" She lightly punched him on his chest.

"Don't cry, Anduran. Beside, i have a good new for you." He said, calming the girl.

Anduran looked up at him, showing the ocean eyes shining under the moonlight.

"My team and I has met the Lady of El and recovered the El Energy, though it's hard to explain. After that, the team separated and returned to their respective home. I took that chance and returned here with you." Elsword explained while taking her back to her room.

"But how? How can you pass the security?"

He chuckled again before pointing to the top of the floating stone. Anduran looked where he showed her and gasped in surprise as she saw Vegar and Karu standing outside the balcony, waving their hand.

"They let me in. You think i could pass the tight security without being caught?"

"Oh you!" She pouted.

"Teehee!" He grinned.

"Now that you are here," Anduran said and tackled him on the bed, hugging him tightly "I will not let you go again!"

"Good, because i will stay here with you forever!"

And they both kisssed.

* * *

"Chieftan, are you alright?" Vegar asked the abnormal Leader of Caluso Tribe as the old man was crying silently.

"My daughter is grown up, and in the man she loves. I'm so proud of her!" He cried.

Vegar is a little bit freak out but let him aside and looked at Anduran room where she was sleeping peacefully in the man's arms she loves. He smiled, feeling happy for her.


End file.
